Memorandum
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: En este texto se observan los efectos de la terca e irresistible tergiversación de los hechos demostrados en cualquier medio de comunicación.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**¿Desde cuando**_** Yaoi**_** es razón de advertencia?**

_This moment __**–Disturbed-**_

_En este texto se observan los efectos de la terca e irresistible tergiversación de los hechos demostrados en cualquier medio de comunicación. _

* * *

**Memorando**

* * *

_Memorando__│ Lunes, 10 am._

**De:** Naruto Uzumaki - Hokage

**A:** Shikaku Nara - Capitán AMBU

El próximo viernes, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, se verá desde nuestra ciudad el cometa Halley. Se trata de un evento que ocurre cada 78 años. Por favor, Shikaku-san, reúna a todo los ninjas que no estén de misión y a todos los Konahenses en la plaza principal frente al destacamento Uchiha, deben llevar los lentes de visión especial que se les será entregado por los genin y allí, Sasuke Uchiha y yo les explicaremos el fenómeno. Si estuviera lloviendo no podremos ver este raro espectáculo a ojo descubierto; en tal caso, todos deberán dirigirse a la sala de reuniones del edificio Hokage, donde se exhibirá un documental sobre el cometa.

* * *

_Memorando │ Martes, 8 am._

**De:** Shikaku Nara – Capitán AMBU

**A:** Kakashi Hatake -Capitán de brigada Jounin

Por orden del Hokage, el viernes a las cinco de la tarde aparecerá sobre Konoha, si llueve, el cometa Halley. Kakashi, deberás reunir a todos los ninjas que están de misión, que allá, en el destacamento Uchiha nos esperara Sasuke Uchiha con unos lentes a la moda para una presentación en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Luego iremos a la sala de reuniones del edificio Hokage para presenciar un raro fenómeno que ocurre cada 78 años a ojo desnudo.

* * *

_Memorando __│ Martes, 5 pm_

**De:** Kakashi Hatake – Capitán de brigada Jounin

**A:** Sakura Haruno – Capitán de brigada Chunnin y medics ninjas

A ver, Sakura, por solicitud de un Naruto muy preocupado, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, aparecerá desnudo en la plaza principal del destacamento Uchiha el próximo viernes a las cinco de la tarde usando solo unos lentes oscuros estilo Rai Ban. Nuestro Hokage pensó que de esa manera, (con Sasuke mostrando sus atributos), toda la gente de Konoha, e incluso los ninjas que estén de misión, asistirán a un documental muy importante sobre el problema de la lluvia. El Hokage, para no quedarse atrás ante su eterno rival, también hará una demostración corporal con una tal Halley en la sala de reuniones de su residencia.

* * *

_Memorando __│ Miércoles, 11 am_

**De:** Sakura Haruno –Capitán de brigada Chuunin y medics ninjas

**A:** Sai – Líder de inteligencia

Sai, el viernes a las cinco de la tarde Naruto aparecerá por primera vez en 78 días en su residencia, para grabar un documental llamado "Halley desnuda", junto a una famosa actriz y su equipo de producción. Todos debemos presentarnos con unos paraguas, por que el documental tratara de la seguridad en condiciones de lluvia. También desde el destacamento Uchiha, vendrá Sasuke para impedir la representación. Debemos ayudarlo a recuperar el amor del Hokage y hacer que juntos protagonicen las escenas, con Naruto al mando, por supuesto. De seguro han vuelto a discutir.

* * *

_Memorando __│ Miércoles, 3 pm_

**De:** Sai –Líder de Inteligencia

**A:** Shikamaru Nara – Jefe de información

Todos, sin excepción, deben presentarse desnudos en la residencia del Hokage este viernes a las cinco de la tarde. Naruto vendrá acompañado de Sasuke y un artista muy famoso que con su grupo actoral mostrará la obra teatral "Bailando eróticamente bajo la lluvia". En caso de que en verdad llueva, hay que irse inmediatamente de la casa debido a que el Hokage hará a Sasuke Uchiha una presentación privada de penes que durara 78 minutos. Todo un record.

― **Esto será problemático** ― Shikamaru suspiró, entregándole el memorando a su asistente y esperando que lo contestara con la mayor de las prudencias.

* * *

_Anuncio gigante pegado en la plaza central de Konoha __│ Jueves, 6 am._

**¡A todos los habitantes de Konoha!**

El viernes cumplen 78 meses de relación el Hokage y Uchiha Sasuke. Por tal motivo nuestro líder le dará el día libre a todo el mundo, ninjas incluidos, sin excepción, para que asistan a la reunión que tendrá lugar en el destacamento Uchiha a la cinco de la tarde, con la presentación especial del grupo musical Halley y sus sexys cometas. Todos deben ir ligeros de ropa, por que lloverá sake y se va a formar tremenda fiesta nudista después de la media noche.

Dáliva, fin

* * *

Si pierden la guerra, sabremos que se debe a sus problemas de comunicación, xD. Ha salido de una historiecilla que he encontrado en internet. Gracias por leer.


End file.
